


Grell SutcliffxFem!Reader One Shot

by rainbowcookies17



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowcookies17/pseuds/rainbowcookies17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just GrellxReader fluff because not enough of that exists for this fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grell SutcliffxFem!Reader One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written for this fandom and if you would comment w/ a review or something I will seriously love you forever.

You had met Grell a few years ago at a party. She had always loved parties. She loved the music, the spectacle. She love the anonymity. She hardly ever knew anyone, and they didn’t know her weaknesses, didn’t know what she struggled with every day, they didn’t hate her for who she was like everyone else seemed to. The first time you met her she had asked you to dance. You had been a bit surprised that a woman had asked you to dance, but you had accepted. You had become friends with her, for a reason unknown even to yourself she fascinated you. You wanted to know who she was. The two of you became very close, though it wasn’t until a few months later that she told you what she did for a living. Initially you had been shocked, but the feeling soon gave way to curiosity. When you met her it was a few months after the Jack the Ripper incident. It was a long yime before she ever told you about that, but perhaps that’s a story for another time. She had introduced Sebastian to you as her ”Beloved Bassie”. You saw the disdain he had for the nickname, and for her, in his face. It took you only a short time to develop a particular animosity towards the butler. Because you see, as cliche as it was you had fallen in love with Grell. Sebastian had everything which you so desperately wanted. He had Grell’s love and her affection, he had her undying devotion. He had everything that you wanted, how could he just toss it all to the side like he did? How could he treat her with such disdain when she put him on a pedestal he did not deserve? How could he so easily gain, with disdain and cruelty, what you could never even hope to obtain? He didn’t deserve her! She deserved to be loved, and you did love her. You knew logically that Grell wasn’t attracted to you, wasn’t even attracted to women, but still you dared to hope. You couldn’t just stop loving her, it wasn’t that easy! Though you sometimes wished it was. On the day which this story depicts, you arrived at her flat to find her wearing her favorite red cocktail dress, standing in front of the mirror fixing her make up. ”Grell?” You called from the front hall, closing the door behind you. ”In here!” You heard her call back from her bedroom. When you walked in you were a bit confused as to her appearance. ”What’s the special occasion?” You asked, smirking. ”I’ve asked Bassie to meet me at the manor!” She shouted, disappearing into her closet and reappearing with a red scarf draped over her shoulders. You clenched your fists, your fingernails digging into your palms, remembering your animosity toward the Phantomhive butler. ”How do I look?” She asked, leaning against the door frame of her closet. ”You look gorgeous,” you answered, quite honestly. ”he’ll love you.” you continued, hoping selfishly in the darkest parts of your heart that he would not. You reprimanded yourself harshly. You knew how happy it would make Grell if this worked out. ”Well then I’m off! Bassie is expecting me within the hour. You can wait here if you want, though I do not expect I will be returning.” She winked and disappeared out the door. You heard the front door close. You sat on the end of her bed, clenching you r fists, and let out a half strangled sob. You felt a few tears fall down your cheeks.You fell back and pressed your face into the red duvet. It smelled like her. You didn’t remember falling asleep but you must have because you were awoken a while later by the slamming of the front door. You walked out to find Grell Sobbing in the front hallway. You ran to her and flung your arms around her. She sobbed against your chest, make up running down her face. ”What happened?” You asked her, moving to sit on the couch.” She looked up at you, sniffed, and wiped her eyes, further smearing the black streaks of mascara on her face. ”H-he stood me up!” She sobbed, her voice and hands trembling as she took the handkerchief you offered her. ”Oh, Grell!” You gasped, wrapping your arms around her again. She leaned on you, burying her face in your chest, as sobs racked her body. ”I waited for hours. I asked him to meet me at 10, I expected at least to show up, even if not in the way I wanted, at least to show up! And I waited until midnight. Then one of the servants came out and said that” Here she switched to a high pitched mocking voice. ’Mister Sebastian requested that you get off the Master’s lawn. He didn’t even have the common decency to come speak to me himself!” She looked up at you and straightened up again. ”I was so stupid! How could I think he could ever love something like me!” Here you tried to protest, but she cut you off. ”All he’s ever shown for me is disdain! And why shouldn’t he!? How could anyone ever love something like me!” ”I do.” You thought to yourself. ”I’m not really a lady after all am I? I’m just an ‘it’. Nothing more. That’s what Will always says isn’t it? That’s all I am is an ‘it’. A disgrace. I should have known.She bowed her head and sniffed again. A tear dropped off the end of her nose. You placed your hands under her chin and raised her face to meet your eyes. ”Grell Sutcliff.” You said quietly. ”You are not an ‘it’. You are a beautiful, strong, confident, woman.Any man would be lucky to have you. And if Sebastian can’t see that then he doesn’t deserve you. You’re better than that. and you are most certainly not an ‘it’. You are so much more than that. She sniffed. ”You really think that?” She asked. The disbelief and hope in her voice nearly broke your heart. It was the voice of one not used to kindness. ”I do.” You said, smiling reassuringly. She looked back at you, her face unreadable. ”I think I’m in love with you.” She said, hesitantly. The tears had stopped now. Your heart skipped a beat and then soared. ”I have always have been.” You didn’t know how it happened, or who started it, but suddenly your lips were on hers and you were filled with light. When you separated both your faces were red. ”You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” You said, wrapping your arms around her as she laid her head on your chest. She curled up next to you. You spent a few minutes like that in silence. After a while she fell asleep. You carefully extricated yourself and gathered her in your arms (she was surprisingly light) and carried her back to her room. You laid her on the bed, and kissed her forehead. As you stood to leave you felt her hand catch your wrist. ”Stay?” She pleaded. ”Of course.” You answered. You laid down next to her, wrapped your arms around her, and drifted off to sleep, holding the woman you loved in your arms


End file.
